Observation
by Mama Friesmeal
Summary: Miu/JK - JK considers the things he likes most about Miu.


JK walked on Miu's right, a half-step behind her. It felt secure there. The position was comfortable, and unthreatening to both of them. It allowed Miu to lead, without it seeming to those who didn't understand the nature of their relationship to think he was letting her really have command of him — Even though, in truth, that was exactly what was happening. But JK didn't mind submitting to Miu. That authority was another thing that made him feel safe.

He watched the way Miu moved, which was something he didn't understand his fascination for. JK assumed it was because she naturally walked with the sort of confidence he could only ever pretend to have. Miu's stride was even and strong, her back straight, her head up. She was, in every way the "Queen" and "President" she made herself out to be. JK found it endlessly admirable.

Presently, JK was interested in the way Miu's hips moved when she walked, though he was doing his best not to make it obvious how he was watching her. He didn't think Miu would care so much, but there were still others around and they might get the wrong idea. It wasn't that JK found Miu unattractive. Very much the opposite really, but it was qualities other than her appearance that kept him fixated on Kazashiro Miu. Her body language had always been interesting to him, even before their friendship in the Kamen Rider Club. There was power in her stride, and a great deal of it came from the motion of her hips. Granted, it wasn't something he could try to adopt. It was a very feminine walk, and it would just look ridiculous if he tried it due to his body being shaped quite differently. Still, he was stuck on the strength she showed simply walking across campus.

Miu never looked back at him as they walked, never needing assurance that he was still there. They had a common destination, and she was well aware that even if they didn't, JK wouldn't stray from her unannounced. Miu wasn't sure how she knew this, or why it was. They had never agreed to such a thing, or even discussed it. But none the less, that's how it was and they both knew it.

She was also aware of how closely JK was watching her. He always had, and while it had made her uncomfortable at first, Miu had since grown accustomed to it. JK was observant, he took things in and proceed them and kept track of an incredible amount of information on the people around him. It was what made him so valuable to the Kamen Rider Club as an informant. But it was also just his way. It was how JK protected himself, and Miu knew that. She didn't think JK saw her as any sort of threat, at least not now that they were friends, but she assumed it was so ingrained in his behavior that he did it without thinking.

"…Prez?"

Miu didn't look over at JK as he quietly called to her. He was the only one who ever called her that. She wondered sometimes how seriously he meant it. If he took the title as seriously as she did. Pulling open the door to the school, Miu glanced over her shoulder at him and responded with a simple, quiet, "Hmm?"

The acknowledgement, as it always did, made JK smile. He smiles most of the time. Barring extreme circumstances, it was easier to be non-threatening if he seemed happy. But he meant it with Miu. She truly made him smile. The feelings JK had for Miu, he thought, might have been the first genuine feelings he had ever felt toward anyone. All the more reason he was sure he'd fallen for her.

"Do you want to get something to eat later? After school?" Even if she didn't take it as lunch just for the two of them, JK would still be happy. It was enough to just be around her in the context of the KRC. That was the safest way, actually, since Shun was still very real threat, even though it was clear Miu had no plans of taking him back.

Shun and JK had become far better friends than JK had though they could be. They got along and worked well together. But Shun was still Miu's ex-boyfriend, and still felt very strongly about her, whether it be as a friend or as someone he still loved in a more-than-platonic way. He was protective of Miu, and JK wasn't sure he would be safe to pursue her with Shun in the mix.

Miu took a moment to think about the question, "I suppose we could go get something before we have to meet up with everyone at the Rabbit Hutch." She smiled at JK and nodded, "I'll meet you out here after class, okay?" JK's heart leaped as she accepted, and nodded quickly, following her inside. It sounded like it would just be them. He was sure they'd end up just piking up food for everyone and taking it back to the Club — JK had been in charge of such food trips before — but still it would be time he got to spend alone with Miu.

JK continued to follow Miu down the hall until he had to split off to go to his classroom. He paused looking over at Miu, "I'll see you after class, Prez." JK wished he could kiss her, or squeeze her hand, or show her even the smallest gesture of affection. But he couldn't. Not yet. So JK contented himself with just taking a second to admire her posture before turning and waving over his shoulder as he took off to class


End file.
